This invention relates to a display for an assembly machine.
Assembly machines commonly have indicator lights associated with the machine. The indicator lights are used to signify when an assembly process is ready to proceed, or has been completed. For example, a light would illuminate to indicate when the current assembly process has completed. This is often used in machines that require drilling, welding, or application of fastening devices. The indicator lights are used to visually indicate to the operator when the process is complete.
The indicator lights have been known to consist of two separate lights. A first light having one color, which is lit to indicate the work still needs to be performed and a second light, of another color, to indicate when a process is properly completed. Having two separate lights increases the cost of the assembly machine. These lights can be unsightly. In addition, the number and positions of the indicator lights for workpieces that require multiple steps or processes can be confusing.
Known displays have relatively large light indicators protruding out from a base surface. The size of conventional lights can make it difficult to indicate all locations of multiple processes on a display. This is especially true when multiple colors are required at each of the multiple locations on the display.
A display is needed that easily correlates the indicator light to the position of the workpiece to which it corresponds and which is pleasing to the eye.